Burning your house down
by Herria
Summary: Tomar aire y ponerse a caminar es la mejor manera de dejar el pasado atrás, un nuevo comienzo y viejos fantasmas que vuelven a perturbar la paz que creía haber encontrado. Una historia de búsqueda y venganza.
1. El blues de la gitana

**-El blues de la gitana-**

* * *

No era capaz de distinguir la noche del día, no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que se llevó algo a la boca, o la última vez que había dormido.

No funcionaba nada, ni los motores, ni el aire, ni la gravedad artificial.

La Bebop crujía con cada paso, pero el silencio lo absorbía todo, aunque Jet caminaba de un lado a otro tratando de reparar algo, lo que fuese, tal vez lo hacía para mantenerse ocupado, para no pensar.

Recostada sobre la consola de mando observaba el basto desierto que desplegaba frente a sus ojos, millas y millas de tierra rojiza que no ofrecía mas que desolación, el cielo era rojo, la tierra era roja, Marte, el planeta del dios de la guerra, el planeta de sangre.

Escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos cuando escuchó que Jet se acercaba, no quería hablar con él, no quería hablar con nadie.

Llevaba cuatro días en silencio o tal vez eran cinco, ni lo sabía ni quería saberlo, Spike los había abandonado y probablemente estaba muerto, pero hasta que alguno de los dos lo pusiera en palabras, no sería una realidad.

Jet no cogía las llamadas de sus amigos de la ISSP colocándose en la misma posición de negación que ella, como si el desconocimiento pudiera salvarlos del dolor.

La vibración de su comunicador la sobresaltó y se quedó mirando el aparato durante minutos, dejándolo sonar, la vibración hacia cosquillas en sus brazos, cerró los ojos con fuerza, rogando que parara, como si tan solo con desearlo aquel maldito cacharro dejaría de funcionar.

Con la cabeza enterrada en ellos, mordió uno de sus brazos para ahogar un grito cargado de frustración, se hizo daño hasta sangrar, necesitaba sentir que aun vivía.

El teléfono volvió a vibrar, una vez más, dos... tres hasta siete veces, lo cogió para estrellarlo contra el cristal pero al leer la pantalla su sangre dejó de circular.

Spike.

El maldito Spike Spiegel había resucitado al cuarto día, un Jesucristo tardío, pues muy bien, ella misma iba mandarlo de vuelta a la tumba.

— Maldita sea tu estampa — siseó nada mas descolgar.

— No soy quien esperabas — contestó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo aquel viejo mecánico de la tierra de piel quemada por el sol.

— ¿Doohan? ¿Qué haces con el teléfono de Spike? — preguntó confusa

— Hace unos días recogí un montón de basura del cuartel de los Dragones Rojos — resopló moviendo el comunicador para enseñar la habitación.

Spike yacía sobre un viejo sofá de cuero, estaba cubierto de vendas y un cigarro colgaba de sus labios, sacudió la mano a modo de saludo desganado y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

— Lo tengo en el taller, no soy una hermanita de la caridad que recoge gatos apaleados, venid a buscarlo.

Colgó el teléfono antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar o decir algo.

Tragó saliva para pasar la sequedad de su garganta, no podía apartar la mirada de la pantalla, estaba vivo, el idiota estaba vivo y no sabía si llorar, si reír o si tan solo ponerse a gritar.

— ¿ Faye? — preguntó Jet detrás de ella.

— ¿ Podemos volar? ¿ La Bebop llegaría a la tierra?

— ¿ Qué quieres ahora Faye? Obviamente no, estamos jodidos — replicó enfadado.

— Está vivo — dijo caminando hacía él y empujando el comunicador contra su pecho. — Está en el taller de Doohan, volaremos hasta él, aunque este maldito cacharro se haga pedazos.

— ¿ Qué? ¿Como es posible? No es posible... es... ¿Como?

— Pregúntaselo tú mismo, pero que sea rápido, porque pienso golpearlo hasta matarlo.

— Faye... si la nave arranca puede que no vuele y si vuela puede que...

— Jet...— le interrumpió llenando sus pulmones de aire. — Arranca este puto artefacto del infierno y vamos a matar a ese desgraciado.

No quería escuchar mas estupideces, la Bebop volaría, quisiera Jet o no, aunque la nave se hiciese pedazos al atravesar la atmósfera de la tierra.

Spike estaba vivo y ella de pronto estaba muerta de hambre.

* * *

¡ Buenas!

Aquí estoy de nuevo, hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía nada de la Bebop, estaba sin ideas ( y sin inspiración para las que están empezadas)

Así que doy comienzo a una nueva aventura, espero que os guste.


	2. De un sofá a otro

**-De un sofá a otro-**

* * *

La tierra era un lugar extraño, seco y caluroso y tras unas semanas allí no lograba acostumbrarse a los cambios de temperatura, días calurosos y noches frías. Sin contar que allí el clima era incontrolable y que algunas zonas eran inhabitables a causa de la lluvia de meteoritos. nada bueno venía de la tierra, aquel viejo refrán que repetía su padre no podía ser mas cierto.

De un desierto a otro, de Marte a la Tierra, el destino quiso que la Bebop no se despedazara de camino al taller de Doohan, que por otro lado, era una suerte que el tipo se dedicase a reparar naves ya que tenían un montón de cacharros que reparar.

Pero lo mas importante era que el bastardo de Spike estaba vivo, la pequeña rata traicionera había sobrevivido a su crisis de existencia y allí les esperaba para darles dolores de cabeza de nuevo.

Les recibió tumbado en el sofá del viejo, cubierto en vendas y sonriendo como si nada hubiese pasado y así había continuado, se traslado al sofá de la Bebop y allí descansó su santo culo durante días hasta que decidió volver a caminar.

Terminó de colgar la ropa en la cubierta acompañado de los molestos ruidos de Miles que ya trabaja en las reparaciones de su querido montón de hojalata, Doohan por otro lado se entretenía con la Red Tail que posada sobre la arena del desierto parecía una pompa de jabón.

Faye observaba y atendía a las explicaciones como si realmente pudiese entender una sola de las palabras técnicas que el mecánico pudiera decirle.

Spike salió cojeando de la Bebop con el cepillo de dientes colgando de la boca, le saludó con la cabeza y se acercó a Miles a curiosear que estaba haciendo. Renqueó hasta llegar a él, solo llevaba los pantalones de entrenar y en su torso desnudo podían verse las marcas de su última aventura, balazos, cortes, vendas y cicatrices, lecciones de vida que a golpes había tenido que aprender. Quería apartar la vista, pero era incapaz, había estado a punto de perder a su amigo, a su socio y era un trago difícil de digerir.

— Buenos días viejo — dijo escupiendo por la borda los restos de pasta de dientes y guardando el cepillo en la goma del pantalón.

— Buenos ¿ Has descansado? — preguntó, en ocasiones se sentía como el padre de aquella tripulación de pirados.

— Mi cama es mejor que el sofá de Doohan, aunque no mucho mejor — dijo estirando sus músculos dejando que el sol le golpease de lleno.

— He estado hablando con Doohan, hay un pueblo aquí cerca así que voy a ir a buscar suministros y un par de piezas que me ha pedido ¿ Me acompañas?

— Naaa, voy a empezar con los ejercicios hoy, así que acabaré jodido — estiró los brazos e hizo crujir sus dedos. — Es probable que me desmaye así que prefiero estar cerca de alguien que pueda cuidarme.

Le guiñó un ojo y se echó a reír y a él le entraron ganas de darle un puñetazo.

— Como quieras Spike-o — suspiró y se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Spike caminó hacía las escaleras y se cruzó con Faye que subía desde el taller, cruzaron un par de comentarios que él no pudo oír pero por la expresión de tedio de la pequeña arpía no había sido nada agradable, Faye le golpeó en el hombro, Spike fingió un dolor exagerado, ella se preocupó y él le dedicó una mueca burlona consiguiendo que lo mandase a la mierda.

Un par de idiotas sin remedio, eso es lo que eran. Dos ineptos emocionales incapaces de relacionarse como seres humanos.

* * *

Spike entró en la pequeña sala de estar y vio que Faye jugaba con sus cartas sentada sobre la mesa, estaba tan concentrada que no se percató de que había entrado y dio un respingo cuando él tosió para hacerse notar. Giró la cabeza y le miró mientras se acercaba cojeando hasta el sofá.

— ¿ Quién gana? — preguntó recostándose en el sofá con las manos en la cabeza y colocando su pierna dolorida sobre la mesa.

— Las cartas — respondió ella sin dejar de mirar la baraja desparramada delante de sus ojos.

La observó con atención, su postura era elegante como la de un gato, se movía con delicadeza, consciente de que la estaba mirando. Tras unos minutos contemplando las cartas que que tenía en las manos resopló y las dejó caer sobre la mesa, se estiró y se puso de pie de un ágil salto.

— Me aburro, entretenme — dijo solemne colocándose delante de él con las manos en la cadera.

— ¿De alguna manera en especial ? — contestó recorriendo con descaro la largura de sus piernas.

— Pervertido, no me refería a eso — refunfuñó — ¿ Que haces para divertirte?

Iba a responder que follar le parecía una manera como cualquier otra para divertirse, pero su mirada era una clara advertencia de que no estaba de humor para sus bromas.

— Chat Noir — dijo al fin frotándose las manos contra las piernas.

— ¿ Que has dicho? — preguntó con una expresión confundida en la cara que lo hizo sonreír.

— Voy allí, al Chat Noir — puntualizó sonriendo con cinismo.

— Suena a club de striptease

— ¿ De verdad no prefieres la primera opción? — se burló dando un pequeño golpe con el pie en una de sus piernas.

— Eres un payaso, si prefieres quedarte aquí mirando el puto ventilador es tu problema, acabaras siendo una momia y te comerán los gusanos sin que nadie se de cuenta — refunfuño molesta cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

— Cállate Faye — interrumpió poniéndose en pie y entornando los ojos. — Está bien, vamos.

Sonrió pletórica, siempre conseguía lo que quería.

* * *

— ¿ Una academia de billar? — preguntó parada en la puerta.

— ¿ Prefieres el local de streptease ?

— Cállate Spike — gruñó empujándolo con el hombro al entrar dentro del bar.

El local no era muy grande, estaba cubierto de madera oscura y decorado con cuadros de viejos rockeros del siglo XX las mesas de billar estaban distribuidas por la estancia de forma ordenada. Spike paseó por allí saludando a la clientela con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a la barra, en la que un enorme camarero de densa barba tocaba una batería invisible al ritmo de la música.

— ¡Spike! Hacía tiempo que no te veía, ¿ Que has estado haciendo? — gritó cuando se acercaron a él.

— Cosas ya sabes...— contestó este apoyándose en la barra con todo su cuerpo.

El camarero se rió a pleno pulmón y la miró como si fuese un caramelo a punto de comer.

— ¿ Y tu preciosa acompañante es? — preguntó dejando caer su peso sobre uno de sus brazos.

— Faye — contestó ella sonriendo con malicia — Faye Valentine.

— Un nombre especial para una mujer especial — dijo el camarero volviendo a sonreír. — ¿Qué quiere beber Faye Valentine?

— Vodka.

— ¿ Lo de siempre Spike? — preguntó dándose la vuelta para enseñarle una marca de Vodka de la que nunca había oído hablar.

— Por supuesto — dejó la tarjeta sobre la barra y tocó su brazo. — Vamos.

Esperó que él no se diese cuenta que se le había puesto la piel de gallina y se acercaron a una de las mesas de billar, Spike la miró detenidamente y se acercó a la pared a coger uno de los palos, lo pesó entre sus manos, observó la puntera, lo dejó de nuevo en su sitio y repitió el proceso un par de veces con distintas piezas.

Empezaba a impacientarse, Spike estaba tan concentrado eligiendo un maldito palo que se había olvidado de que ella estaba allí, finalmente se decidió por uno de ellos y volvió a acercarse a la mesa. Colocó las bolas con parsimonia, midiendo la distancia al milímetro y al acabar le ofreció el palo que había elegido.

— Las damas primero — dijo sonriente apoyando una mano en su cadera.

— No se jugar — murmuró entre dientes.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó incredulo incapaz de contener su risa.

— No se jugar — repitió girando la cabeza para no mirar la estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción de aquel idiota.

— ¿ Pretendes desplumarme con ese truco? Te lo advierto, no apuesto al billar, solo juego para divertirme.

— Hablo en serio, quiero decir... se en que consiste el juego, pero no conozco las normas.

— ¿ Es tu primera vez? — sonrió nuevamente mientras retiraba un cigarrillo de la cajetilla y se lo llevaba a los labios.

— Si, que yo recuerde — dejó escapar un largo suspiro y alargó su mano esperando a que él le ofreciera uno.

Spike miró su mano, alzó una ceja y levantó un cigarro con dos dedos, tan cerca de él que tuvo que dar un paso para alcanzarlo.

Tuvo la tentación de golpearlo, desde su excursión al infierno aka "no se si estoy vivo o muerto y para saberlo tengo que matar a mi mejor amigo que a su vez se ha proclamado el líder de una de las triadas mas peligrosas de Marte" había tratado de ignorarlo, de enfadarse con él e incluso había estado tentada de ahogarlo con un cojín pero Spike actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado y ella ya no sabía que hacer, después de que prácticamente le había gritado en la cara lo que sentía algo por él.

— Está bien — se inclinó sobre la mesa, solo mírame, te iré explicando el juego.

Golpeó las bolas, romper según él y tras meter una de las bolas rayadas le explicó que las suyas serían las de color.

— Tienes que meter las bolas antes que yo — bromeó. — Este juego no tiene mas dificultad.

Entornó sus ojos y él le dedicó una de esas sonrisas cargadas de cinismo y una pizca de tristeza y se apoyó en la pared mientras ella jugaba. El camarero se acercó a Spike con las bebidas y le hizo un estúpido comentario sobre un estúpido deporte del que no tenía idea que Spike tuviera interés.

Cuando el tipo volvió a la barra se aproximó a ella y dejó los vasos en el borde de la mesa de billar.

— Aquí tienes tu vodka — dijo sin apenas levantar el tono de su voz.

— Gracias — susurró ella.

Se puso muy tensa ante la incomoda cercanía de Spike que la tenía atrapada contra la mesa de billar, la miró con descaro, desafiante, no le permitiría ganar a aquel estúpido juego que parecía divertirle, le sacaba casi una cabeza y la miraba con aquella maldita sonrisa de suficiencia como si fuese a devorarla en cualquier momento.

— Es mi turno — dijo quitándole el palo que sujetaba con firmeza entre los dedos .

— Si — tartamudeó nerviosa viendo como él apoyaba todo su cuerpo para iniciar la siguiente jugada.

Durante casi una hora, bebieron y jugaron , hablando de tonterías y quizás gracias a la suerte del principiante consiguió meter su ultima bola antes que él.

— Gane — gritó victoriosa dando palmadas.

Spike resopló colocando los palos en su sitio, mientras ella apuraba su trago sin dejar de reír, encendió otro pitillo y le ofreció uno a él y no supo si había acariciado sus dedos al cogerlo o se estaba imaginando cosas.

— No se si es suerte o me has timado — masculló irritado llevándose el cigarro a la boca, desde luego no le gustaba perder ni a las canicas.

— He dicho la verdad vaquero ¿ No confías en mi? — murmuró recostándose en la pared.

— ¿ Si yo te hiciese esa pregunta que contestarías? — preguntó apoyándose en la mesa frente a ella con las manos en los bolsillos.

Cruzó uno de sus brazos sobre su estomago colgando el pitillo de sus labios y no supo que contestar, mantuvo su mirada durante unos segundos hasta que él alzó sus cejas y dejó escapar una carcajada.

— Volvamos a casa, se nos hace tarde — dijo tirando la colilla al suelo. — Quizás Jet haya comprado algo decente para cenar.

— Como quieras Spike — resopló frustrada caminando tras él.

* * *

— ¿ Faye? ¿ Faye Valentine?

Ambos se giraron al escuchar la voz, una mujer de unos treinta años, bajita, con la cara llena de pecas y frondosa melena rizada se acercó a ellos con paso apresurado.

— ¿ Marta? — preguntó Faye incrédula — No puedo creerlo, hacía siglos que no te veía.

— Desapareciste de un día para otro ¿ Que te pasó? Nos dejaste colgadas con la obra de teatro - le reprochó dando una amistosa palmada sobre su brazo. - No está bien iré de un día para otro sin tan siquiera decir donde vas a estar.

El aire escapó de sus labios intentando ocultar una carcajada y Faye le dedicó una mirada cargada de desprecio.

— Se me complicó la vida — respondió dando un largo suspiro mientras colocaba las manos en su cintura.

Ambas se echaron a reír y empezaron una conversación en la que no entendía nada, hablaban de teatro, de otras mujeres de las que jamás había oído hablar, de clases, de noches de fiesta y de chicos y se sorprendió de lo poco que conocía a Faye.

— Oh ¡ Como he podido olvidarlo! — dijo Marta de repente interrumpiendo su propia conversación y llevándose una mano a la frente. — Parece ser que el destino me ha guiado hasta ti — dijo sonriente mientras rebuscaba en su bolso. — Hace un par de semanas un hombre pasó por la escuela preguntando por ti, decía que era tu hermano y que llevaba años buscándote, me dio una tarjeta por si alguna vez volvía a verte, le dije que era imposible que desapareciste de un día para otro, pero mira... — sacó la cartera del bolso, la abrió y tendió una tarjeta de papel hacía su compañera que alargó la mano para cogerla.

Miró a Faye que no había movido ni un músculo, ni siquiera pestañeaba, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que estuviese respirando.

— Era un tipo encantador y se llevó un disgusto al saber que no teníamos ni idea de donde estabas — Marta se encogió de hombros. — Nunca nos dijiste que tenías un hermano ¿ Desapareciste porque huías de tu familia?

— No — murmuró Faye sin dejar de mirar la tarjeta.

— Está bien, no tienes que contarme nada — sonrió y colocó una mano sobre su brazo. — Pero te lo digo por experiencia cualquier problema que tengas con tu familia puede solucionarse, te van a querer a pesar de todo.

— Si...

La mujer se despidió de ella con un abrazo y se alejó de ellos girándose para saludarlos al final de la calle.

— ¿ De que va todo esto? — preguntó lleno de curiosidad acercándose a ella.

— No lo se.

* * *

Hola!

Cuando les llega la cinta beta de Faye, Jet lee un montón de sitios por los que ella ha pasado y uno de ellos es una una academia de actores, de ahi he sacado este pequeño aporte para la historia. jajajaja.

Gracias por vuestros comentarios Marunouchi y Harumigirl esperó que os guste esta historia. Un abrazo muy grande !

Nos leemos.


	3. Secretos, deudas y cintas de video

**-Secretos, deudas y cintas de video-**

* * *

Los gritos de Doohan le desvelaron, él y Miles llevaban casi un mes trabajando en su vieja nave, tenía la sensación de que las reparaciones no acabarían nunca, se levantó de la cama, se vistió y tras lavarse la cara y llenarse una taza de café, se dirigió a la sala común.

Allí, Spike inmerso en una sesión de jet kune do ejercitaba su maltrecho cuerpo. Sus movimientos eran fluidos, elegantes y rápidos, pese al lamentable estado físico en el que se encontraba tras su pequeña aventura suicida, aun era capaz de moverse con agilidad.

Se acercó a él que se detuvo al verlo, sonrió y le saludó con la cabeza. El pequeño bastardo se había llevado a Faye a dar una vuelta y ella estaba extraña desde entonces, no podía dejarlos solos, las cosas siempre acababan mal.

— ¿ Qué pasó en vuestra pequeña excursión? — preguntó como si nada apoyando la espalda en la pared.

Spike levantó la cabeza y lo miró como si le hubiese preguntado como practicaban sexo sus padres.

— ¿ Por qué tendría que haber pasado algo? — contestó dándose la vuelta para continuar con sus ejercicios.

— Faye lleva encerrada en su cuarto desde hace dos días — dijo con naturalidad mientras señalaba con la cabeza hacía el pasillo.

Spike se paró en seco y se llevó la mano a la cabeza para revolverse el cabello. Lo miró dubitativo durante un momento y chasqueó la lengua disgustado.

— Alguien le dijo que su hermano estaba buscándola — se encogió de hombros y estiró los brazos haciendo crujir sus nudillos de forma exagerada.

— ¿Su hermano? ¿Está vivo? ¿Donde está? ¿ Que quiere? ¿ Es verdad? — se llevó las manos a la cadera, tantos años trabajando como policía dejaban huella y Jet era incapaz de no hacerse preguntas, aunque nadie fuese a resolverlas.

— ¿ Crees que si Faye tuviera respuesta a alguna de esas preguntas estaría encerrada en su camarote? — replicó metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y balanceándose hacía delante y atrás.

— ¿ Qué vamos a hacer ?

— ¿ Vamos? — preguntó escéptico levantando una de sus cejas. — Es asunto de ella.

— ¿No tienes curiosidad ?

— Prefiero respetar su privacidad

— Ja — espetó incredulo mirándole de lado y negando con la cabeza.

Spike lo miró de nuevo, su mirada era seria, parecía estar enfadado.

— Sabes Jet... deja en paz a la chica, si nos necesita pedirá ayuda — refunfuño dándole la espalda.

— Sabes también como yo que eso no es verdad.

— Jet, deja en paz a la chica — replicó de nuevo

— Lo que tú quieras — suspiró agotado frotándose el puente de la nariz. — En realidad venía a decirte que tenemos que cazar algo, tenemos muchas reparaciones que pagar, estaremos en la Tierra durante mucho tiempo, he estado siguiendo la pista de un par de tipejos que nos llenaran la nevera y pagaran facturas.

— De acuerdo — contestó Spike reanudando su entrenamiento.

Se alejó de él para acercarse a la habitación de Faye para informarle de los nuevos planes.

 **...**

No era una misión difícil, el grupo de atracadores que se había atrincherado en un pequeño almacén del puerto, disparaba desde las ventanas sin ningún tipo de control.

Jet estaba encima de uno de los contenedores, mientras que Faye y Spike esperaban detrás de otro.

Faye asomó la cabeza para poder apuntar con facilidad, los disparos se estrellaron contra la pared cerca de su cabeza, Spike la agarró del brazo y la empujó contra la pared con tanta fuerza que desde el sitio pudo oír como chocaban los huesos de su columna contra la pared metálica, lo miró aterrada sin saber que decir tratando de recuperar el aliento

— ¿ Que haces idiota? ¿ Quieres que te vuelen la maldita cabeza? — gruñó molesto sin soltar su brazo.

Faye sin tan siquiera contestar, dio un manotazo para librarse de él. Spike gruñó algo que no pudo oír a través del ruido de los disparos. No era el momento de ponerse con sus tonterías, les gritó para que se centraran y ellos se giraron para mirarlo. Faye resopló con el arma en alto acercándose a la esquina del contenedor, en su brazo aparecieron unos pequeños moratones que incluso él podía ver a un par de metros de distancia. Cuando dirigió su mirada a Spike se percató de que él también los había visto, sus ojos estaban clavados en las diminutas marcas moradas, le vio tragar saliva y alargar su brazo para tocarlos pero Faye se apartó antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

Desde luego que no estaba para tanta tontería, volvió a gruñir y señaló la puerta del almacén.

Los disparos cesaron por un momento, Spike aprovechando la ocasión se adelantó a ellos y se dirigió a la puerta en una carrera.

— Bastardo — masculló Faye saliendo tras él.

Parecía que ninguno estaba dispuesto a seguir el puto plan así que deseando que ninguno acabase en el hospital se puso en marcha también. Todo lo que podía salir mal salió bien, en una carambola de suerte detuvieron a los atracadores, sin heridos, se embolsarían la recompensa, que por desgracia no duraría mucho en sus manos entre deudas y demás gastos.

Bajó las escaleras de la comisaría, sus dos compañeros esperaban en el parking sin dirigirse la palabra, fumando, mirando cada uno para un lado. Dejó escapar un gruñido cansado y se acercó a ellos.

 **...**

Era de noche en la Tierra y la Bebop estaba en completo silencio, aun le daba vueltas a lo que había pasado durante la tarde, a veces sentía que las cosas escapaban de su control y no lo soportaba.

Abrió una lata de cerveza y encendió la tele, ya no soportaba más el silencio, se tiró en el sofá con los ojos cerrados escuchando un programa de viejos videoclips de principios de siglo. El cenicero estaba lleno y a él ya no le quedaban cigarros, lo odiaba pero estaban en medio de la nada y el bar mas cercano al taller de Doohan estaba cerrado.

El mono de la nicotina le hacía salivar, necesitaba distraerse o quedarse dormido hasta que el bar abriese. No conocía la música que salía de la tele, no lograba mantener la concentración, su mente volvía una y otra vez a los sucesos de la tarde y a los moratones que le había hecho a Faye en el brazo.

Abrió los ojos al oír sus pasos, la observó sentarse en la pequeña butaca amarilla, tenía la tarjeta de papel entre los dedos y no dejaba de mirarla. El flequillo cubría sus ojos y él era incapaz de descifrar lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

— ¿ Debería llamar? — preguntó después de un incómodo silencio, alzó la vista y le miró a los ojos.

Parecía asustada y no era lo peor, estaba distraída y en su trabajo esa actitud era nefasta, no podían salir a cazar si un miembro del equipo no estaba al cien por cien en la misión, era peligroso para ella y para el resto y estaba cansado de ver como la gente de su alrededor moría. Cerró los ojos y se frotó el puente de la nariz, aquella situación era insostenible, tenía que hacer algo.

Se incorporó y se inclinó para coger las manos de Faye entre las suyas que dio pequeño respingo y apartó la mirada, parecía una niña pequeña asustada por los monstruos bajo su cama.

— Deja de temblar — dijo con voz firme apretando su manos.

— No se que hacer — murmuró con tristeza sin levantar la cabeza.

— Llama y averigua que quiere, es fácil — sonrió sin dejar de acariciar sus manos. — Pensaba que eras más brava, Valentine.

— ¿ Pero y si no soy lo que busca? ¿ Y si la Faye que él espera no es la que va a encontrarse? ¿ Y si no soy capaz de recordar nada mas ?

— No creo que le importe — interrumpió. — Si pasas mucho tiempo buscando a alguien... da igual lo que encuentres, lo único que quieres es volver a... verla — fue incapaz de continuar, él lo sabía muy bien, Faye le miró a los ojos y se mordió los labios sin saber que decir, sonrió agradecida y soltó sus manos, apartándose de él. — Estoy seguro de que tu hermano será feliz tan solo con volverte a ver— comentó con tranquilidad volviendo a tumbarse sobre el sofá. — Además eres muy capaz de patear el culo de cualquiera si las cosas salen mal.

 **...**

Lo cierto es que no recordaba tener un hermano, su memoria era una trampa, solo había retazos, imágenes, nombres, nada concreto, ningún hilo que le ayudase a conectar su historia, nada a lo que pudiera agarrarse.

Estaba nerviosa, la pesadez de su estomago le impedía respirar, el hall del hotel era luminoso y ruidoso pero ella no oía nada, esperaba sentada en un sillón orejero de color rojo, la gente pasaba a su alrededor como si no existiese.

— Faye, oh dios mio ¿De verdad eres tú ?

Se dio la vuelta, detrás de ella había un hombre alto, delgado y de pelo oscuro, su cara le resultaba vagamente familiar, sonreía de oreja a oreja, le tendió la mano y ella le miró sin saber que hacer, las manos le temblaban y las escondió entre sus piernas.

— ¿ De verdad eres tú ? — preguntó acercándose a ella sin dejar de sonreír.

No lo sabía, no sabia quien tenia que ser, no era capaz de moverse de la silla, habían hablado por teléfono y él en ningún momento había puesto en duda su testimonio. No sabía que pensar.

— ¿Estás bien? — se agachó frente a ella y apoyó las manos en sus rodillas. — Llevo mucho tiempo buscándote...mas de tres años.

No sabía que decir, tragó saliva y se removió en el sillón sin apartar la vista de aquel tipo del que ni siquiera recordaba el nombre.

— Tendrás muchas preguntas.

— Las tengo todas, he sufrido amnesia durante mucho tiempo, apenas recuerdo nada desde que me despertaron.

Tenía tantas dudas que no sabía por donde empezar, su supuesto hermano se puso en pie

— ¿ No te acuerdas de mi? — murmuró con tristeza.— Quizás te acuerdes de él

Señaló a un tipo que esperaba cerca de la columna, parecía nervioso, no dejaba de mirarla y ella parecía tener un vago recuerdo de aquel pelo rizado y rubio, se puso en pie cuando se acercó a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos, apretándola contra él.

— ¿ No te acuerdas de mi? — preguntó en un susurro sujetando su cara con ambas manos.

— No — susurró nerviosa retrocediendo un paso para alejarse de él.

— No te preocupes, aunque me cueste la vida conseguiré que me recuerdes y si no lo haces haré que te vuelvas a enamorar de mi...— sonrió con amabilidad mientras acariciaba su brazo

— Lo siento, yo... no entiendo nada...

— Soy Andrew, tu prometido

— ¿ Qué?

— Viajábamos para celebrar nuestro compromiso, pero todo salió mal...

No era capaz de recordar nada, aquellos dos tipos la miraban con esperanza, parecían tener la certeza absoluta de quien era.

Y lo único que quería hacer ella era salir corriendo de allí.

* * *

Hola!

vuelvo tras una larga ausencia, espero que pueda actualizar mas a menudo la historia ahora que vuelvo a la rutina.

Un beso enorme a todas.


End file.
